And the Fire Burned
by BlinkFredLVR182
Summary: It's about Weaver, Malucci, a new girl, Carter, Abby and other people. Takes place after "Bygones"


And the Fire Burned  
  
Chapter uno.  
  
Dr. Weaver walked down the hall of County hospital. She was stopped by Abby. "Dr. Weaver, Romano needs you in his office. There's someone to see you both." Dr. Weaver nodded at Abby's comment and turned around as she made her way to the office. Her thoughts revolved around the previous night with her girlfriend. A slight smile came across her face. She didn't smile much though. With a job like hers, how could she?  
  
Kerry Weaver opened the door and walked inside to see Dave Malucci sitting in a chair. He looked at her and smiled. He waved his hand and said, "Hey boss." Kerry slammed the door and strode over to Romano. "What the hell is he doing here? I fired him." Romano's fingers fell together atop his desk. He smiled slightly. "I saw you and your girlfriend making-out outside a local club last night. An interracial lesbian relationship. Hmmm…that's nice Kerri." She gave him a fierce look. Dave's mouth dropped in a perfect O. He stared at Dr. Weaver. Weaver took in a deep breath. "Robert, we mustn't speak about our personal lives here. I asked a question about our work. Now, you should answer it." Robert's smile faded, he spoke to her with pure rudeness in his voice. "You're being to sound like Elizabeth with her damn British accent." Kerry gave Robert a glare. He spoke again without the rudeness. "Dave Malucci is now a part of the E.R. again. If you have a problem with it, I don't give a rat's ass. We need a doctor and he applied. He got the job. I just thought you'd like to know babe."  
  
Dave looked at Weaver. "So, you really are a dyke?" Her eyes fell on his muscular body. She looked at Robert and spoke solemnly. "I do not want him speaking to me like that when he works. I forbid it. Now, when does he start?" Robert looked at Dave and got a grin upon his face. He looked up at Kerry. "Right now."  
  
Dave stood up and looked at Robert. "Umm…Dr. Romano, do I get my old locker?" Robert looked at him with an annoyed look and slightly nodded. Kerry licked her lips ready to start a fight then moved her eyes to Robert. "I suppose you don't need anymore of my valuable time." Robert nodded and said; "You may leave." She walked over to the door that she had closed only a few moments ago. She opened it and walked out closing the door behind her leaving Dave and Robert together.  
  
Robert looked at Dave. "Now, if Carrie is cruel to you or does anything harmful to anyone else. You tell me. I want you to keep an eye on her. Now, you are excused. I have a young woman coming for an interview. She wants a job in the E.R. She just got out of Med. School. Her address just so happens to be the same as yours. Interesting, isn't that? Could it possibly be a typo?" Dave looked up at Robert and smiled slightly. "No sir, it's not a typo. She's my best friend. She's just living with me until she can find a place. Nothing's going on." He muttered under his breath, "Yet." Robert nodded and said quietly, "You may leave." Dave stood up and walked to the door. "And Dave." Dave turned around to face Robert. "Yes Dr. Romano?" Robert stood up and said, "If anything does go on, don't let it affect your work." Dave nodded and opened the door slowly to see her.  
  
There Samantha stood with her long brown hair up in a bun with strands sticking out. Her loving, blue eyes and perfect smile greeting Dave. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a white, three quarter, button-up shirt. Dave looked down to her feet and he saw white Vans. He slid his eyes back up to her face. He spoke softly, "Hey Sammy." Her perfect smile became bigger. "Hi Dave, did you get the job?" Dave looked into her eyes and nodded. She smiled and began to speak when Robert cut in. "Samantha Valensi?" Samantha looked into the office and said loud enough for him to hear. "Yes Dr. Romano." Robert smiled slightly. "Please come in dear, I don't have much time. I'm a very busy man." Dave moved to the side as Samantha made her way into the office. Dave walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
Samantha walked to the chair where Malucci had just sat. Robert's smile slowly faded as he began the interview.  
  
Dave walked down the hall of County. He missed it so much. He walked to the door of the lounge. He slowly opened it and walked in. The door closed behind him. He saw Abby and Carter having a pretty intense conversation at the table. They both looked up to see Dave Malucci back at County. Abby smiled and spoke kindly to him. "Hey Dave, you makin' a visit here?" Dave smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm back for good." Carter smiled and stood up. John said, "That's cool Dave. Mark Greene is leaving." He looked at the floor and continued, "We need another doctor. And I heard that they're looking for someone to help out." Dave gave Carter a confused look. "What do you mean Greene's leavin'?" John looked up and looked at Dave. Abby looked the other way. Carter took in a gulp of air then spoke solemnly. "Mark has another brain tumor. He only has ten months to live." Dave started to laugh.  
  
Abby turned her head around and looked at Dave. She spoke in an upset manner. "Why the hell are you laughing? A lot of bad shit has happened since you left." Dave's laugh began to die out. "You're kidding Carter. Mark is fine." Carter shook his head slowly. Dave's smile faded suddenly and became a frown. "Oh my god. That's horrible." Carter nodded. "I know Dave, I know." 


End file.
